The secret of NIMH: Johnatan's story
by Devastator1775
Summary: This story begins years before 'The secret of NIMH', where Johnatan Brisby first meets his true love. Listen to Johnatan's story, from the beginning, to his very end.
1. Chapter 1

Dislaimer: I do NOT own Mrs. Briby, Johnaton Brisby or any other related character from 'the secret of NIMH'. I own this story

* * *

><p>Nicodemus walked over to his desk, where his big red book was located. He took the feather out of the ink pot, waving at the pot. A yellow smoke erupted from it and followed the pin of the feather. As Nicodemus wrote letters in the air, just above the paper, they appeared on it, in a flash of yellow.<p>

_Today, exactly year has passed since our escape from NIMH and much has changed already. After a week of traveling, scavenging for food and clothes to keep us warm, we found a place to live. We stumbled across a farm, owned by the Fitzgibbon Family. After digging under the Rose Bush, we found a great natural cavern, filled with halls and enough room to keep us all, and more if we choose so, safe. But I fear that won't be for long. A Plan is needed._

_After the Rats, plus our two mouse companions, The genius, Mr. Horatio Ages and Jonathan Brisby, Savior of the Rats of NIMH, chose me to be leader, I made sure that we all had places to live. We used our intelligence to build, craft and much more. Because Mr. Ages and the bravery of the young Rat Justin, we even have electricity now._

_We were all happy. And when I say we, I mean my fellow Rats. The two mice, Mr. Ages and Jonathan felt different. After three months, Mr. Ages was the first to go, establishing himself above ground along the 'normal' mice and other animals who live in the field of Farmer Fitzgibbon. He felt that his intelligence was more of use when used to help others. A fact I agreed with him. Young Jonathan remained with us and still is with us._

_But I feel that he can't stay here any longer. Not that I, or any other Rat wish him away. I feel that, like Mr. Ages, he has a destiny above ground. I have checked my mirror many times, too see if I could see a glimpse of this destiny. But all I see is what already had happened. Jonathan's destiny was his part in our escape from NIMH. As much as I try, I can't see much more._

_Until yesterday._

_Yesterday, I looked in my mirror and saw something different. A destiny. Not mine, nor Jonathan, or any other from NIMH. I saw a young mouse boy, who looked much like Jonathan. Almost identical. But it wasn't him. The eyes. The eyes were different. I suspect this boy to be Jonathan's son. He was surrounded by many Rats from NIMH, like Justin, young Brutus and others. I surprised me to see them, not in the Cavern like we live now, but above ground, living with other animals in, what seemed to be a town in a valley._

_But this vision gave me much questions. What and when is this vision? Who is this boy? Who is the mother. Why wasn't Jonathan with his son? Question that, I fear, I'll never get the answer off._

_I have kept this vision from Jonathan and the others, at least, until the time is right. This prophecy, as I suspect it is, must be investigated first. I must know the facts, before I can pass judgment._

_As I am writing this chapter in the Rats of NIMH Chronicles, I feel happiness in my old heart, a happiness for Jonathan. I don't know why or for what. I just feel that today will be different for him. A day that might change the destiny of the Rats of NIMH and his forever._

* * *

><p>Jonathan deflected a blow from Justin's wooden sword with a chuckle. "You're getting slow, Justin." He joked. "At this rate, you'll never get into the guard, let alone become Captain."<p>

Justin chuckled. "You'll see, Jon." He said, striking again. "I'll become Captain of the Guard. That's my destiny."

"You CURRENT destiny is getting defeated by me …" Jonathan said, hitting Justin's hand with the flat side of his sword, knocking Justin's sword out of his hand. "…again."

Justin chuckled as he shook his painful hand. "Another excellent duel, Jon." Just said, picking up his sword.

Jonathan sighed. The sparring with Justin had stopped his worrying for a while, but now they came back again.

"Something wrong, my friend?" Justin asked, noticing the worry on Jonathan's face.

"I don't know." Jonathan said "I think I'm getting sick of being underground all this time."

"We went above ground not that long ago." Justin said.

"Seven months ago." Jonathan said; "And only to help Horatio with moving his stuff to that old, broken machine he calls a home."

"Okay, okay, I see what's going on." Justin said. "I know what you mean, Jonathan. I sometimes also feel the urge to go outside and just wander about. But then I remember NIMH, and that they could find us if we don't stay low."

Jonathan threw his hands in the air. "NIMH, NIMH, NIMH" he said. "Don't you think that, after a year, they would have stopped searching for us?"

"yeah, like they'll stop searching for 20 rats and 11 mice that escaped from their clutches, by somehow ripping the ventilation from the wall?" Justin asked. "What was YOUR idea, by the way?"

Jonathan sighed again. "I'm a mouse, we live in fields, in the open air, not in caverns like a bunch of ra-ra…"

A mischievous smile came on Justin's face. "Ra-ra …?" he asked with amusement in his voice. "You're not finishing your sentences, dear Jonathan."

"Sorry for the comparison." Jonathan said. "Didn't want to offend you."

"No need for the apology." Justin said. "I know what you mean."

"Is there something troubling you, Jonathan Brisby." An old voice from the shadows said.

Both Rat and mouse jumped up, startled. Justin clutched his heart, a grin on his face. "Nicodemus, please don't sneak up on us like that."

Nicodemus walked from the shadows, leaning on his staff, in the direction of Jonathan. "I'll ask again, Jonathan." He said. "Something wrong, my friend?"

"Nothing, Nicodemus." Jonathan said. "Nothing wrong."

Nicodemus gave Jonathan a long look, his yellow glowing eyes lighting the young mouse's face.

Jonathan sighed. "You heard us talking, didn't you?"

"Every word." Nicodemus said with a smile. "I understand your troubles, Jonathan Brisby, but I'm afraid there's not much I can do."

"I figured out that much, but …" Jonathan said.

"The only thing that I can do, is give you permission to go to the Above world." Nicodemus smiled.

"You mean it?" Jonathan asked.

Nicodemus nodded.

"You deserve it, friend." Justin said.

"Not more than any other who escaped from NIMH" Jonathan said.

"Don't forget, young Brisby, that it was you who managed us to escape." Nicodemus said. "You are, and always will be, a hero."

"I'm no hero." Jonathan said. "I was just small enough to slip through the wholes and screwing out the nods that held the plate on its place."

"Sometimes …" Nicodemus said. " …that's all what it takes to become a hero."

"Well, I'm off." Jonathan said, eager to go to the outside.

"Wait, Jon." Justin said. "You'd better …change clothes."

Jonathan looked down at himself. Like the other Rats of NIMH, he was dressed like the humans did.

"What's wrong with it?" Jonathan asked.

"Don't you think that you'll attract the attention of the humans dressed like that?" Justin said.

"Young Justin is right, Jonathan." Nicodemus said, turning around and walking back in the direction of his chamber. "Better get dressed in something less …noticeable."

"Okay." Jonathan said. "I'll be back by nighttime."

Jonathan ran to his room and searched in his trunk with clothes. He took a dark blue sleeveless vest and a red cape and headed out.

"Hope that darn cat isn't nearby." Jonathan said, as he peeped out the Rose Bush. He sniffed the air. No cat nearby. Only fresh air, the crops on the field, the roses on the porch and much more.

"This is exactly what I needed." He said to himself. But what was he going to do first. He grinned. Mr. Ages. That was the first thing he would do.

Jonathan ran to the field, in the direction of Mr. Ages' home. Once there, he hopped into the entrance and walked to the door. He stopped when he heard voices. The door opened. He quickly hid in the shadows of the machine. A shrew, wearing a ugly hat and a blue scarf walked out.

"…and I better hope that this will work, Ages." The shrew said.

"Now, now, Mrs. Shrew." Mr. Ages said, clearly annoyed as heck by the shrew. "Just mix this in your food for the next three days and you'll get rid of that nasty rash on your …"

"Will you shut it?" the shrew quickly said. Jonathan had to force every muscle in his body not to chuckle or laugh.

"Good day." The shrew said, turning around and quickly stepping in the direction of the exit.

"Great Jupiter, I rather escape from NIMH again than talking to that person." Mr. Ages said to himself. "Heck, I'll even face Dragon or …"

"How about me?" Jonathan said, stepping out of the shadows.

"JONATHAN BRISBY!" Mr. Ages yelled, clutching his heart. "Don't sneak up to an old mice like that."

Jonathan chuckled. "Who was the shrew?"

"Everyone knows her by 'Auntie Shrew', but I find it very unlikely that THAT person is even wanted as an aunt." Mr. Ages said. "Only that niece of her seems to put up with her antics."

"So, you are a doctor here?" Jonathan asked.

"Not really." Mr. Ages said. "They only come to me if it's really necessary. Not that Mrs. Shrew just could have eaten some natural medicines from the field, but she insisted … Where are my manners, come in, dear boy."

"Gladly." Jonathan said.

After Mr. Ages and Jonathan had shared some stories, gave Mr. Ages Jonathan a questioning look.

"Maybe I should have asked this first." He said. "What brings you to the Above?"

"Nothing really." Jonathan said. "I just HAD to go outside."

"I know what you mean." Mr. Ages said. "So, are you planning to stay in the Above or …"

"I'll be back by nighttime, but I still have the whole day in front of me." Jonathan said, standing up.. "Do you have any pointers?"

"Well, you picked a good day to go outside." Mr. Ages said. "The farmer and his family are gone to the city for the whole day, so they won't bother you. But be careful, that darn cat is still lurking around."

"I'll be careful." Jonathan said, throwing his red cape over his shoulders. "I'll come back before I head back to the Rose Bush."

"Have fun, Jonathan Brisby." Mr. Ages said. "You'll never know what will happen out there, so keep on the lookout."

"I will!" Jonathan yelled as he ran out.

Jonathan loved being outside again, feeling the wind in the air. Sniffing the smell of flowers, the trees, the cat Dragon …Dragon? Jonathan stopped in his tracks and hid in an empty can. He sniffed the air again. Yes, that was the foul stench of Dragon alright. But there was another scent in the air. A familiar scent. The scent from a mouse.

At the time he realized this, he saw a young mouse running across corner of the house, running for her, because Jonathan immediately saw that it was a female, life. He heard the roars of Dragon. He couldn't just stand there. He had to help her.

"In here!" he yelled. "QUICKLY!"

The young mouse, noticing Jonathan and the place he hid in, quickly ran in his direction. She jumped in the can and hid her face in Jonathan's chest.

"Don't let him get me." She said to him. "Please help."

"That what I'm intend to do." Jonathan said. He peeped out the can, looking for the cat. There he was, sniffing around, searching for his little meal that seemed to have escaped. But he would soon have her scent again, and Jonathan, if he didn't act quickly.

Jonathan turned to the mouse. "Stay. Here." He commanded.

The mouse nodded, sitting down and wrapped her arms around her knees, hiding her face in it. She was shaking with fear.

"It will all be alright." Jonathan said with a soft voice.

The mouse looked up, smiled and nodded.

As Jonathan prepared to leave, she grabbed his cape. "WAIT, before you go …what is your name, sir?"

"I'm Jonathan Brisby." The latter said. "And yours?"

"Joanna." She said. "But what are you going to do?"

"Save your life, Joanna." Jonathan said. He was about to leave the can, but stopped and turned to Joanna with a smile. "beautiful name, by the way. Fits with a beautiful mouse."

A blush came on Joanna's face. She was about to say something, as Jonathan jumped out the can and ran in the direction of Dragon.

'_Okay, what the heck was that?' _He thought to himself. _'You just met the girl and you're already flirting with her? Eugh, I'll figure it out later.'_

"Over here, you overgrown fur ball!" he yelled at Dragon. Dragon growled when he saw this new snack and lunged at him, faster than Jonathan expected. Dragon clawed at Jonathan, who just managed to jump away. But Dragon had put his claw in Jonathan's cape, knocking him on the ground. Just as Dragon raised his paw to deliver the final hit, Jonathan threw some sand in his eyes and managed to ran to the river.

"Okay, not the best plan in the world." He said to himself, seeing that he couldn't escape elsewhere and Dragon was gaining on him. He looked over the edge of the deep river and smiled. If he could time it right…

"Getting to slow to catch mice, Dragon!" he yelled at the cat. Dragon roared and lunged at him. At that point, when Dragon was unable to slow down or stop, Jonathan jumped down. The fearsome cat dove after him, and fell in the water, only too find a way out of it a few meters further. Defeated and humiliated, Dragon went back to the house, not showing himself for the rest of the day.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Joanna said in total panic, searching for a sign of life of her savior. "Jonathan …" she said, tears flowing down her cheek. "I …I never got the change to thank you."

"You're very welcome!" Jonathan's voice yelled. "Now please help me up!"

Joanna smiled brightly and scurried to the place Jonathan's voice came from. She looked down the edge and saw him hanging on an extending branch.

"JONATHAN!" she happily yelled. "H-how can I help?"

"Some rope would be grand." Jonathan said with a smile. "This branch won't hold me forever."

"R-rope …okay." She said. She ran to the farm and got a piece of string. She ran back to the cliff. She suddenly stopped. She started to feel lightheaded. She shook it off. Jonathan needed her.

"Here, grab on." She yelled, throwing the string down.

Jonathan grabbed the string and Joanna pulled him up, huffing and puffing as she did.

"Thank you, Joanna." Jonathan said, catching his breath. "Joanna?" He gasped when he saw that she laid motionless on the ground. He quickly checked for wounds, but noticed that she was still breathing, only unconscious.

"Mr. Ages. Mr. Ages will know what to do." Jonathan said, picking her up.

He quickly made his way to Mr. Ages home.

"Mr. Ages!" he yelled as he entered the mouse's home. "Horatio!"

"Great Jupiter, what's …" he said. He saw Joanna in Jonathan's arms. "Why is she here?"

"I saved her from Dragon." Jonathan explained. "After that, she fainted."

"Okay, let me see." Mr. Ages said, bending over her.

"So, what happened to her?" Jonathan asked concerned.

"Just too much excitement for her to handle." Mr. Ages said. "She'll be alright. Just let her sleep for a while."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The secret of NIMH, Mrs. Brisby or any other related characters. I own this story and the names given to Mrs. Brisby and Mr. Ages.

* * *

><p>Joanna groaned. What did she do last night? Her head felt like as heavy as a stone. She had such a weird dream. She was being chased by Dragon and this courageous, HANDSOME mouse called Jonathan saved her.<p>

Suddenly she heard voices.

"She's waking up, I think." Someone's voice said. It kinda sounded like the one of that handsome mouse in her dreams. Was she still dreaming?

"Yes, I think you're quite right." Another voice said. She knew that one. Although she had met him just a few times, she knew that voice was from Mr. Ages. He was that old mouse that lived alone in the broken down tractor. Why was she here?

"Joanna, can you hear me?" Mr. Ages' voice said.

Joanna opened her eyes, getting blinded by the sudden light. Slowly her eyes got adjusted by the light and she could look around. She was in Mr. Ages home alright.

"W-what happened?" Joanna asked. "W-why am I here?"

"Don't you remember?" the other voice asked. She turned her head to the source of the voice and saw him, Jonathan. Then it all came back to her. Dragon. Jonathan. His daring yet dangerous rescue.

"Jonathan." She cried as she jumped to him, grabbing him in a hug.

"O-o-okay." Jonathan said, not really knowing what to do next. He threw an angry expression at Mr. Ages, who was snickering behind them.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." He whispered back.

"Joanna, WHY were you at the Fitzgibbon house?" Mr. Ages asked sternly. "You know it's dangerous there."

"I know, but I needed some supplies for my new house." Joanna said.

"You finally moved out your Aunts house, have you?" Mr. Ages asked with a smile. "Finally got sick of her constant meddling, did you?

"No, I'm just old enough." She said. "And maybe a bit."

Jonathan gave her a good look. She didn't look much younger than him. Just about the same age.

"Where do you live now, if I may ask." Mr. Ages asked.

"Oh, the concrete block at the edge of the field." Joanna said with a smile.

"I know that place." Mr. Ages said.

"Ahem, Horatio, is Joanna alright now?" Jonathan asked.

"She is 100 percent alright." Mr. Ages said.

"I never knew your name was Horatio, Mr. Ages." Joanna said, suddenly wobbling at her feet. Jonathan quickly gabbed her shoulders, making her blush.

"Maybe 90 or 85 percent, I think." Jonathan said. "Let me escort you home, my fair lady."

"M-maybe that's better." Joanna said with a shy smile.

"You better get going than." Mr. Ages said, pushing them to the door. "C'mon, shoo, shoo."

After Mr. Ages slammed the door behind them, they both burst into laughter.

"O-okay …" Jonathan said, wiping a tear of laughter. "Show me the way to your house."

"O-okay, t-this way." Joanna shyly said. _'This is the first time I bring a man back to my home'_ she thought to herself. _'Maybe not in the way I'd like it, but it's a start.'_

They talked a lot while walking. Well, mostly Joanna was talking. Jonathan tried to hide as much he could from his past in NIMH and the Rats of NIMH. He had to make up most of the stuff, except the stuff from before NIMH.

"And that when I decided it was time to get a place of my own." Joanna finished her story. "Oh, I'm sorry. Normally I don't talk this much."

"Don't be sorry." Jonathan said, smiling softly at her. "I enjoy hearing you talk. You have a really lovely voice."

"Flatterer." Joanna blushed.

"No, I mean it." Jonathan said. "…is this your place?"

"Indeed." Joanna sadly said. She didn't want him to leave, but to ask him in … no, too early. "W-will I see you again."

"I hope so." Jonathan said, putting his paws on her waist.

"Jonathan, your cape …" Joanna said in shock.

"What about it?" Jonathan asked taking his cape from his back. He raised an eyebrow when he saw what happened. The cape was ragged on its end. It seemed that Dragon's claws had gotten closer than he had thought.

"I'm so sorry." Joanna said.

"Hey, you didn't do this." Jonathan said. He looked at the cape for a moment and decided. He threw the red ragged cape over Joanna's shoulders and tied the knot.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked.

"Giving you a present." Jonathan said with a smile. "To remember me by."

Jonathan took a step backwards and gave Joanna a good look. "It really suits you, Joanna."

Joanna blushed, fiddling with the cape. "Thank you, I will treasure it always."

Jonathan noticed that it was getting dark. He had to get back to the Rose Bush. "Well, ahem, I …I better get going." He said, taking another few steps backwards.

"Do you have to?" Joanna asked. "When will I see you again?"

"Soon, I hope." Jonathan said. But he knew it was going to be very unlikely that he would ever see her again in a very long time.

"Okay … until we meet again, Joanna." Jonathan said. He turned around, wanting to walk away. He sighed, spun around and gave Joanna a quick kiss on the cheek. Then he turned around and walked away, leaving a confused Joanna behind.

"Oh my…" Joanna said, blushing. "B-bye, Jonathan."

Jonathan turned around and gave Joanna a last smile and wave, before disappearing in the night.

* * *

><p>"Well, you certainly look chipper than when you left." Justin remarked as Jonathan entered through the secret door.<p>

"It was …great." Jonathan said, sadness in his voice.

"Okay, who is she?" Justin asked with a smirk.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Jonathan asked. "Did you spy on me?"

"No, but there's only one thing that can put a man in such a mood, while he was as down as a grumpy old crow just the same morning." Justin said. "The first time you meet the girl of your dreams."

"Is it that obvious?" Jonathan asked.

"It seems that you have found something in the Above that draws you back, isn't it?" Nicodemus, once again walking from the shadows, asked.

"I …I met a girl." Jonathan said. "She was in danger. Dragon was after her and …"

"I know what transpired in the above, young Brisby." Nicodemus said.

"Probably his magic mirror." Justin muttered against Jonathan.

"Indeed." Nicodemus said. "Did you find what you wanted?"

"I …I think I do." Jonathan said. "What should I do?"

"Follow your heart, young friend." Nicodemus said. "I've always known that your place was in the Above, Jonathan. Now you know too."

"But why so sudden?" Jonathan asked. "I…I don't know what I must do."

"What does your heart say, Jon?" Justin asked.

Jonathan smiled. "I know what I must do." Jonathan said.

"Than this is farewell for now, Jonathan Brisby." Nicodemus said, placing his hand on the young mouse's shoulder.

Jonathan grabbed Nicodemus' arm. "If the Rats of NIMH ever need my service, you know where to find me, Nicodemus."

Jonathan turned to Justin. "I'll miss you, my friend." He said.

"And I you." Justin said, hugging his friend. "And now, go. Your girl is waiting for you."

Jonathan ran to the exit and vanished out of sight.

"Nicodemus, do you think we're really going to see Jonathan again?" Justin asked.

"I have a feeling that the part the name Brisby has in our story is not done." Nicodemus said. "And not only Jonathan. I have a feeling that all who carry his name will have a great destiny."

Justin gave his leader a questioning look. "You know something, don't you, Nicodemus?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Nicodemus said, walking back to his room. "Only time will tell."

"Always with the riddles." Justin muttered.

"Oh and Justin, about your request for joining the guard." Nicodemus said. "considering it approved. Go to the Captain. He's awaiting you."

"YES!" Justin cheered as he ran through the hall. "Thank you, Nicodemus."

* * *

><p>Joanna watched out her window, to the bushes where Jonathan vanished from her sight. Why was her heart beating so fast when she thought of him? Why did her mind kept going back to him, to his eyes, his voice, his …everything?<p>

A knocking on the door woke her from her thoughts.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me!" Jonathan's voice yelled.

Joanna's heart jumped up when she heard the sound of his voice. She ran to the door, fixing herself a bit up before she opened up.

"H-hi, J-Jonathan." She said as she opened the door. "W-what are y-you doing here?"

"I just had to see you again, Joanna." Jonathan said, taking her hands, making her blush. "I couldn't wait for a next time.

"I'm glad you're back." Joanna said. "But shouldn't you be going home?"

"I-I don't have home." Jonathan said; taking a seat on one of the 'chairs' in the house. "Not anymore." He was telling the truth. Before NIMH, he lived somewhere else, but the humans had destroyed it in order to capture him.

"Oh …" Joanna said, not knowing what else to say. "But you don't come from these parts neither, don't you?"

"I don't." Jonathan said. "I've …traveled a lot. Seen a lot of things. Lots of beautiful things, but also a lot of hardship and suffering."

Joanna shivered.

"But I'll spare you those tales." Jonathan said with a smile.

"What will you do now?" Joanna asked, hoping he wouldn't leave to soon. "Go on the road again."

"I'm tired of traveling and searching for thing I don't know I'm searching for." Jonathan said. "I like this place …maybe I found the thing I was searching for. Something's definitely making me want to stay at this place."

Joanna noticed he was smiling at her. She blushed and looked away with a smile. "G-good for you …" she stuttered. "W-where will you sleep?"

"I don't know." Jonathan said. "Maybe Horatio …Mr. Ages will allow me to stay."

"I've been meaning to ask you that." Joanna said. "Where do you know Mr. Ages from? He arrived here a year ago and nothing implied that he knew …or even liked other people."

"He was a friend of my father …before our home was …destroyed." Jonathan said with a sad face. "He tried to a father to me, but that never worked out. We just became friends, like he was with my father"

"I-I h-have a b-better I-idea." Joanna stuttered, building up all the courage she could muster. "Why don't you s-stay ….stay …"

"Stay where?" Jonathan asked with a smile, knowing where she was going.

"with me! I'd like you to stay with me!" Joanna yelled out. She closed her eyes and looked down at the ground, suspecting him to laugh or be offended by the idea.

Here surprise couldn't be greater as Jonathans paw gently lifter her chin up, making her stare into his eyes, and seeing that he was smiling at her.

"I'd be honored, dear Joanna." Jonathan whispered against her.

A thousand butterflies flew around in Joanna's stomach. "G-g-great!" She eageIrly said. "I-I-I'll make a bed for you …a-and then something to eat. You j-just rest."

"Now what kind of a guest would I be if I didn't help with everything?" Jonathan laughed with a smile.

Joanna bit her lower lip and nodded. "If you would be so kind to follow me, I'll show you around."

"Lead the way, my fair lady." Jonathan said with a bow.

Joanna couldn't fall asleep that night. Her thought kept going to Jonathan, who was sleeping in the other room, and kept her awake.

She jumped out of her bed and tiptoed to the chamber where Jonathan was. She carefully peeped inside and smiled as she saw him. He was snoring a bit, but a kind of pleasant snoring. Not like the loud snoring of her Auntie Shrew. She saw that he kept turning and twisting in his sleep, expressions of pain and fear flashing on his face. This man had suffered, she noticed. But she would be there for him, help him forget whatever kind of suffering he had.

She sighed happily. She tiptoed back to her room, where she leaned crawled back into her bed; staring at the ceiling of her concrete house.

"Mrs. Brisby." She said to herself. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

><p>The story is not done, if you thought that. There is still a lot to be discovered. How dis the Great Owl know of Jonathan. where did the Stone come from. All will be revealed in the next chapters.<p>

**REVIEW AFTER READING. **


End file.
